The present invention relates to data synchronization and integrity and more particularly to a system and method for data synchronization and integrity for intermittently connected sensors.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is being implemented in various new applications. One proposed application is deployment on-board aircraft and within product supply chains including manufacturing. Such deployment will require the integration of critical business processes such as industrial tracking and inventory/asset management. This evinces the need for security and access control applications when using RFID based sensor networks to ensure that the deployed systems adequately protect competition sensitive infrastructure and information associated with the critical business processes. Securing RFID tag data is essential to thwart the entry of counterfeit parts into the supply chain of the original equipment manufacturers (OEM) via early detection. While this is important to industry at large, it is crucial to aerospace, pharmaceutical, and automotive industries. Securing end-to-end data flow to ensure that critical information cannot be queried nor viewed by unauthorized entities is important and requires access control.